My Feelings
by HoshiKirari
Summary: Kau dan aku bagaikan langit dan bumi. Bagaikan air dan api. Sampai kapanpun, kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. [KiKuro]


**Disc : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warn : Sho-ai, Possible typo(s), OOC? Quick-typing. Based on true story. Cerita ini sebenernya cuma curcolan saya saja. dan segala nya yang ada di fic ini. And sorry, I'm not perfect. DLDR~**

* * *

Ah, aku memang hanya seorang pengecut sejati. Hanya bisa memandangimu dari jauh seperti ini. Aku terlalu takut untuk mendekatimu. Kau yang begitu sempurna. Sedangkan aku? Hei, siapa aku? Aku hanya seorang dengan keberadaan yang sangat tipis. Seorang yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kau dan aku bagaikan langit dan bumi. Bagaikan air dan api. Sampai kapanpun, kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu.

Ditambah lagi dengan hadirnya _dia_. _Dia _yang selalu absolut dan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah milik_nya_. Dia yang sangat menyukaimu. Mungkin dimata_nya_ aku hanyalah lalat yang harus dimusnahkan.

Dan kata-kata_nya_ selalu terngiang di telinga ku. Seolah sudah di setting sebagai alarm peringatan saat aku mulai dekat denganmu agar aku segera menjauh dan tidak mendekatimu lagi.

_"Aku selalu menyukai Ryouta. Dan kau Tetsuya. Kau jangan pernah mengharapkan Ryouta. Karena akulah yang akan mendapatkannya. Ingat itu, Tetsuya."_

Kau tahu Kise-kun? Hatiku benar-benar hancur saat mendengarnya. Meski aku tahu, kau pun tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Kau menganggapku tidak lebih dari teman. Aku tahu itu, Kise-kun. Tapi yang menyebabkan hatiku benar-benar sakit adalah Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun bahkan sudah mempunyai Midorima-kun. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia masih menginginkanmu, Kise-kun? _Nande yo_? Apakah kita memang tidak ditakdir kan untuk bersatu? _Ne_… Jawab aku, Kise-kun…

.

.

"Tsu… Tetsu! Oi Tetsu! Kau mendengarku tidak?" aku merasakan seseorang menguncang tubuhku dengan kasar. Ah, rupanya daritadi aku melamun? Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan melihat Aomine-kun sedang menatapku dengan tatapan kesal. aku berusaha menatapnya dengan tatapan datarku seperti biasa.

"Sakit, Aomine-kun. Seharusnya kau tidak usah mengguncang tubuhku seperti itu."

"Apa kau bilang? Daritadi aku sudah memanggilmu tahu!" Jawabnya sembari menjitak kepalaku.

"_Mou_.. Aominecchi. Jangan memukul kepala Kurokocchi seperti itu ssu!" Katanya sembari memeluk tubuhku. Eh? Sejak kapan dia ada didekatku? Bukankah tadi dia sedang mengobrol dengan Akashi-kun? Aku sedikit melirik Akashi-kun. Ia menatapku tajam. Mata dwiwarna nya serasa menusuk hatiku.

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Kise-kun, tolong jangan memelukku seperti itu lagi." Kulihat ia memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Kurokocchi _hidoi ssu yo_" dan mulai menangis air mata buaya. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dalam diam. Terlalu takut bahkan jika hanya meminta maaf atau mengelus surai kuning keemasannya.

"Ryouta. Jangan merengek seperti itu lagi" Ah, rupanya Akashi-kun menghampiri kami. Dan ia menarik Kise-kun untuk menjauh dariku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa diam tanpa berbuat apapun. Aku terdiam beberapa detik, merenungi kepergiannya. Hingga seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Tetsu, ayo kita pulang. Satsuki juga sudah menunggu di gerbang. Dan sebentar lagi malam tiba. Kalau kau tetap diam disana. Aku dan Satsuki akan meninggalkanmu." Aomine-kun berjalan mendahuluiku menuju gerbang. Aku memejamkan mataku beberapa detik lalu menghela napas. Setelah itu barulah mengejar Aomine-kun yang sudah beberapa langkah didepan.

* * *

Pagi ini aku berjalan kesekolah sendirian, seperti biasa. Aku benar-benar tidak bersemangat hari ini. Berkali-kali aku menghembuskan napas. Dan menggosokan kedua tanganku yang mulai membeku. Pagi ini begitu dingin. Ah, pantas saja. Sebentar lagi kan musim dingin tiba. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatap langit. Lalu menghela napas lagi. Dan mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Kurokocchiiiiii~" Suara ini… Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati dirinya yang sedang berlari kearahku sembari melambaikan tangan. Melihat senyumnya, kaki ku tidak bisa digerakkan. Aku hanya menatap datar dirinya. Berbeda sekali dengan detak jantungku. Semakin ia mendekat semakin kencang pula jantungku berdetak.

Ia langsung menerjang tubuhku. Memeluknya dengan erat tanpa memberikanku celah untuk bernapas. Aku memukul-mukul punggungnya pelan berharap ia peka akan keselamatan paru-paruku. Tapi aku salah. Ia malah semakin memeluk ku dengan erat. Tapi aku suka ini. Hangat. Hangat dari tubuhnya tersalurkan melalui pelukan ini.

_Tidak! Jangan sampai kau terbuai dengan ini Tetsuya!_

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan seluruh tenaga yang ada. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen. Lalu menatapnya dengan wajah datar dan sorot mata tak suka. Ia balik menatapku dengan sorot mata kecewa dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"_Nande_? Kenapa saat aku memeluk Kurokocchi, selalu saja begini? Apa Kurokocchi tidak mau kupeluk? Apa kau membenciku?" Nada suaranya melemah. Aku dapat melihat telinga dan ekor imajinernya menurun. Sorot mata dan senyum cerah itu telah menghilang dalam sekejab.

_Tidak. Kau salah. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membencimu?_

"Bukan begitu, Kise-kun" jawabku singkat.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau selalu melepas pelukanku… Kau tidak menyukai pelukan dari ku?" _Bukan begitu. Aku bahkan sangat menyukainya. Tapi…_

"Kau salah, Kise-kun. Aku melepas pelukanmu karena kau tidak memberiku celah untuk bernapas." Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengelus surai kuning keemasannya.

"Berhentilah merajuk seperti itu. Kurasa Kise-kun lebih cocok untuk tersenyum." Lanjutku sembari tersenyum kepadanya.

"Huweee~ Kurokocchi~" Ia memelukku lagi. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Lebih lembut. Aku jadi semakin menginginkanmu, Kise-kun.

Tapi ternyata Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padaku. Pada saat itulah aku melihat_nya_ sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Midorima-kun. Ia semakin mendekat. Iris matanya menatapku tajam. Seakan-akan aku akan ditelan bulat-bulat olehnya.

Refleks aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya lagi.

"Kise-kun. Aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Aku baru ingat kalau ada pr yang belum selesai kukerjakan. Aku duluan ya~" aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Sempat kulirik sebentar, ternyata Akashi-kun dan Midorima-kun sedang menyapa dan mengobrol dengannya.

Ah, sunguh sakit hati ini melihatnya.

.

.

.

Aku jatuh terduduk dilapangan. Menghapus keringat yang berjatuhan. Mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Menstabilkan detak jantung. Meneguk habis minuman yang diberikan oleh Momoi-san.

Latihan hari ini benar-benar berat. Kepala ku menjadi pening. Kurasa Akashi-kun sengaja memberikanku latihan yang lebih berat dari biasanya karena tadi dia melihat aku dan Kise-kun berpelukan.

Aku masih menstabilkan napas dan detak jantungku. Aku bahkan tidak dapat berdiri karena terlalu lemas. Aku memejamkan mataku. Mencoba menghilangkan semua beban dipundakku.

"Kuro-chin, _daijoubu_? Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Mau maiubo ku? Kau pasti akan semangat kembali~" aku membuka mataku. Menoleh ke samping. Dan mendapati Murasakibara-kun duduk disebelahku.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun" Menggelengkan kepala. Menolak dengan halus pemberiannya.

Saat menatap kembali ke depan, aku melihatnya…

Melihat Akashi-kun yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Kise-kun. Bahkan Midorima-kun yang disampingnya pun seolah tidak ada. Mereka asik didunia nya. Meskipun kulihat Kise-kun agak segan dengan Akashi-kun. Mengingat Akashi-kun yang seperti itu. Yang selalu berkata absolut.

Aku menatap lirih mereka berdua sembari meremas baju ku dibagian dada. Sungguh sakit hati ini saat melihat mereka berdua. Saat melihat Akashi-kun yang selalu mendekati Kise-kun. Saat melihat mereka asik dengan dunianya. Saat mendengarkan Akashi-kun berkata bahwa _ia selalu menyukai Kise-kun_. Saat Akashi-kun berkata supaya _aku jangan pernah mengharapkan Kise-kun_.

Aku terus menatap mereka. Dan tanpa terasa, mataku terasa panas. Aku terus berusaha membendung air mata yang akan tumpah ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari keluar dari _gym_. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memanggilku untuk berhenti. aku terus berlari sembari merapalkan _jangan menagis, jangan menangis Tetsuya. Jangan menangis._

.

.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dibelakang sekolah. Menyenderkan punggungku di tembok. Menghapus air mata yang keluar. Badanku bergetar hebat. Kaki ku lemas. Tidak mampu untuk menopang tubuhku, aku langsung jatuh terduduk sembari berusaha mengentikan tangisku dan menstabilkan napasku kembali.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Kenapa kau berlari seperti tadi?" Kaget. Aku langsung mendongakkan kepala ke sumber suara. Kulihat iris _heterochrome_ nya menatapku penuh intimidasi.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun." Jawabku dengan suara serak. Aku berusaha bangun dan menatapnya dengan mata biru langit ku.

"Hmmm.. Tetsuya. Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau semakin sering memandangi Ryouta." Iris _scarlet-gold_ nya menatapku intens. Penuh dengan aura mengintimidasi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya terkadang kasihan melihat Kise-kun yang sering dijahili." Jawabku. Setengah berdusta. Hanya setengah, kau tahu?

"Heee~ hati-hati. Nanti kau malah _tersandung_ dan menyukainya." Bibirnya tersenyum sinis padaku. Seringaiannya yang seperti itu… aku benar-benar tidak suka! Ditambah kata-katanya yang penuh penekanan.

"Asal kau tahu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Karena akulah yang akan mendapatkan Ryouta."

Aku membatu mendengarnya. Lalu langsung memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum dihadapannya. Dan membungkukkan badanku seraya berusaha pergi darinya.

.

.

_Ne, Akashi-kun. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa dirimu egois serta serakah?_

_Kau sudah mempunyai Midorima-kun disisimu._

_Lalu…_

_Kenapa kau masih menginginkan Kise-kun?_

_Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan Midorima-kun jika mengetahui hal ini?_

_Mengetahui jika kau sangat menginginkan Kise-kun._

_Setelah itu kau akan membuang Midorima-kun begitu saja._

_Itu menyakitkan._

_Sungguh sakit rasanya._

_Dan… Tidakkah kau tahu atau peduli…_

_Bahwa akupun menginginkan Kise-kun untuk selalu berada disisiku…_

* * *

**A/n : Astaga... apa ini? maafkan saya. ini isinya malah curhatan saya semua. maaf ini emang true story saya. saya yang diposisi(?) Kuroko nya. aduh fansu Kuroko jangan ngamuk ya(?) karna saya menistakan Kuroko disini. gomen ne. TTTwTTT abis saya lagi galau(?) jadilah fic ini dalam 2 jam. hahahah /ketawa ngenes/ dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca sampai sini. terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca apalagi me review dan atau fave fic curcol ini. hontou ni arigatou, minna~ lufya(?) :""3**


End file.
